Vegeta on life up to the defeat of Buu,parts1 to 4
by Bocuma
Summary: Vegeta tells of his life from the Freiza to the Kid Buu saga
1. Part 1

DISCLAIMER! I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT, although I'm glad I don't own Gt.. This is a fan fiction was inspired by Warriors Wife by Rhionae, which is a great fan fic. I plan to do more based on the forgotten years in DBZ, after Buu, and after Cell, for example.  
  
Life through the eyes of Vegeta-part 1  
  
I never thought I would have this. As a child, I was damaged. I admired my fathers saiyan pride, but that heathen Freiza poisoned us all and was the downfall of our mighty warrior race. Until that day on Namek, I had always been cold hearted and careless. I had deeply desired to see an end to Freizas control, and when he destroyed our planet, and the most pat of our race, I lost all I had ever had. So when I lay dying and there stood Kakkarot, a saiyan, challenging him, with the potential to win, I felt a slight of warmth. As my life flashed before me, even though my pride in my own strength maddened me, that a low class saiyan should be the one to avenge our entire race, my pride for my people made me happy for the first time, to finally be there when his dominion would end. Of course, I was wished back. I was angry again. When I was on Earth, I desperately longed to challenge him again, to prove that I was the strongest. That first confrontation.ever since I was defeated, I waited for my chance. I thought that the chance was gone, as he had not arrived back. It tore me apart, that he had died the death of a true warrior before we could battle. I thought I would never regain my personal pride. Screw honour, I thought. That wasn't good enough for royalty. Honour was for the weak. Then, when Freiza somehow returned, then along came the boy. I wasn't strong enough to fight Freiza, but somehow this boy believed he could. I thought it ridiculous at the time, but no. He said he was a super saiyan. That couldn't be true. Then he proved it and obliterated not only Freiza, but his minions and his father. With absolute ease, like it was nothing at all. I thought I would explode with rage. Once again, the prince of the saiyans was saved by another. Once again, another had become a super saiyan before the prince of saiyans. Once again, that damned fiend Freiza was defeated and it wasn't I who defeated him. 


	2. Part 2

DISCLAIMER! I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT, although I'm glad I don't own Gt.. This is a fan fiction was inspired by Warriors Wife by Rhionae, which is a great fan fic. I plan to do more based on the forgotten years in DBZ, after Buu, and after Cell, for example.  
  
Life through the eyes of Vegeta-part two  
  
When Goku arrived back as the boy predicted, we were told of some terrible androids who would arrive in three years. This was my chance. I immediately set out to train, borrowing the gravity machine from the ditz with the green/blue hair. Bulma. She caught my eye. There was just something about her as well.I sensed she felt the same way.and in the heat of the moment, as I took a break from the intense training, it happened. She soon announced she was pregnant. The last thing I expected was to end up as a father. So, I trained. And whilst training, in a situation of life or death, I crossed over. I had to survive, nothing else mattered. I became a super saiyan. Not how I expected, nothing to do with pride, anger, or aggressive training. It was simplicity, purity.It happened when you had no options left, when your trump card had been used up.  
So came the day when the dreaded androids were to arrive. My chance came when Kakkarot had been taken out of the picture by the virus, while he was fighting them. The strength I felt, the pure power surging through my body was awesome. Android 19 was no match, I ripped that freak apart with absolute ease. I was the hero. Then Gero ran. The coward.  
The boy again showed up. And when he saved the child and his mother, a shock came up that put my mind in turmoil again. The boy was the future self of my son, Trunks?! The two different forms of pride. Pride, that my son, a royal blooded saiyan, had defeated our former dominator and nemesis. My son, the super saiyan. But pride in the form of anger, that a my son, a mere child had accomplished two of my ultimate goals before my self!? But more important matters were at hand. The boy told us that the androids we had been battling had not been the androids he spoke of, and they were nothing in comparison. I was seething, that brat had got in the way, again! So we battled against these stronger androids, 17 and 18. The silent one wasn't a problem. He was a man after my own heart, his only goal to destroy Kakkarot. Yet it wouldn't be normal if there wasn't another massive twist. An anomaly in our plan, Cell. Not even Trunks knew of this foe. And I was again outclassed in strength, by the namek. As Cell found the androids and Piccolo, Kakkarot recovered. And he had a plan, which was to ascend. We were to use the hyperbolic time chamber, whilst Cell fought Piccolo and the androids way below. During the training, although he did not realise, I did have fatherly feelings towards Trunks, small though they were. I definitely respected him more afterwards. But when we had ascended, I discovered a flaw, the loss of speed. So I opted not use my new powers. Trunks did not realise this, of course, so he did become more powerful than me. So when Kakkarot and his offspring entered, and we left, we headed to fight Cell. And my power, it had grown incredibly.Cell was no match at all. I was toying with him, without even using the full extent of my power! But I made that foolish mistake, because of my darn pride, and let him become complete. And even though I threw everything of my un-ascended power at him, it wasn't enough. I have been told of how Trunks fought against him. I think back, and I should have told him not to ascend. If he had not, he would have probably been victorious. So Cell had beaten us both, and proclaimed that there would be the Cell games. When Kakkarot and Gohan had finished their training, they had come up with an ingenious plan. Only he would have thought of it, to be super saiyan normally so that when they went into battle, they would not have to expend excess energy powering up. So they could reach a level beyond merely ascending. The 9 days flew by, and the games arrived. When Kakkarot finally begun the proper battle, he was fighting well. Leading up to it, he claimed that he would not be able to beat Cell, and I thought he was being a fool. Why did he not spend his full time training was beyond me. I believed he was wrong. Then in a decision that left me disgusted, he gave up? What kind of saiyan was he? Did he not have any pride? His explanation seemed madness. He would be replaced by his 11 year old son? I thought he was a complete and utter moron. We all knew that Gohan had tremendous hidden powers, but as he battled, it looked like Kakkarot was wrong. Then Cell sent out his minions, and we were all getting pounded.  
I still don't know what pushed him over the edge, what caused him to unleash his powers to this day, but when he did.it was like nothing I could ever had imagined. How on earth was it possible for a child to posses such incredible power?! The mini Cells had us reeling, but he turned them into dust them with one blow for each? How?!?! Then he turned again to Cell, and brought this so called perfect being to his knees with two punches. I felt totally disillusioned, it was like being in some strange dream. He was irresponsible though. He should and could have finished him but chose to let him suffer. Still, after Cell had returned to normal, Gohan just beat him even more. It should have been over when Android 18 was regurgitated. It should have been over when Kakkarot got to play hero and save the day when Cell self-destructed, But somehow, one Cell remained, and Cell regenerated, with his full power. It happened so quickly, just in a flash. My son, eyes glazed, a hole through his body. I just flipped. I really did care. Pride worked for me this time, and even though my attack had no effect, I felt a strange feeling for the first time. I felt it again when I helped Gohan defeat him once and for all. I think the feeling was love, and Gohan may not have been my son like Trunks, but it was the same fatherly love for both of them. I eventually came to realisation that I had been saved again. But my heart didn't feel cold or evil any more. When Trunks left for the future, I felt pride, without any selfish feelings. During those seven years, I of course planned to train. I didn't think Kakkarot would return, but I still prided myself on strength. 


	3. Part 3

DISCLAIMER! I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT, although I'm glad I don't own Gt..Plug for my next fan fic based on an accident in training which leaves Vegeta to deal with an injured Trunks the normal way! So, as an offer of apology, I reluctantly agreed to take him to the park for a whole hour. It's lucky small children are so easy to please. After the relative bombshell that Gohan arrived to tell us, we headed out. I was quite surprised at my sons excitement over such a simple thing, but then again, I didn't really do that kind of thing very often, so it was a treat in his mind. I had never enjoyed going to public places. In fact, public places disgust me, the humans swarming like rats, wasting their time with such fruitless pastimes as baseball. I mean, who came up with such a pointless concept? Hitting a ball with a stick for points? I would hit that person with a stick if I ever met him in a dark alley. No, I would hit him if I met in broad daylight, I personally think he is asking for it. The only place I hated more was the supermarket, but I normally found an excuse to avoid that hellhole. I have recently been trying to persuade Bulma to shop online, but she has some strange obsession with going to the mall. It must be embedded in the female genome. Yes, well I figured that it wouldn't look very normal if Trunks and I started sparring in the park, and Bulma would frown upon it. So, I agreed to play football, of the American variety. It is the lesser of many evils that consist in sport, I don't understand the human obsession with it. Even Kakkarot was partial to the odd game. None the less, I was humiliated. Obviously Trunks had played before, when he wasn't "playing normally" with Kakkarots son. 


	4. Part 4

DISCLAIMER! I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT, although I'm glad I don't own Gt.. This is a fan fiction was inspired by Warriors Wife by Rhionae, which is a great fan fic. I plan to do more based on the forgotten years in DBZ, after Buu, and after Cell, for example.  
  
Life through the eyes of Vegeta-part 4  
  
Well, shortly after Kakkarots arrival, we were fighting yet another threat to the peace of the world. So business as usual then. And after Kakkarot and I had fought, and I had gained an admittedly underhanded victory in an unbelievably close fight, I, had my chance to be the one who saved the world. I seriously doubted my chances of victory, but I cared so much for the world I was living in, I had to fight no matter the odds, I was the only one left. Or so I thought. That really was a turning point in my life. I had not held Trunks since he was very young.I felt I had not loved him as much as I should have. In realisation of what I had to do, I embraced him. He may have been embarrassed, but I know he felt the same. I didn't think I would see any of them again. Bulma, Trunks.I even felt sad about not seeing Kakkarot again. I think we both value each other as good friends, even though we don't see it that way when we are around each other. So I sacrificed my self in vain. I was shocked when I arrived in the other world, body and all. Maybe King Yemma thought I had changed. I knew I had, but after all the bad I had done, I considered my self very lucky. I was told of Trunks and Gotens fusion when it was all over. It would have been a greater shock, if I had not also been part of one. If anything else that had happened to me was strange, then fusing with Kakkarot was on a different level. I respect him, but saiyans fight alone, thank you very much. It was like having to face my worst nightmare, I shuddered at the mere thought of it. It was simply absurd. But to save the universe, I had to forget all my petty nuances and get on with it. The power we had was beyond belief, but our arrogance was even more stupendous. In the end, we realised we were kidding ourselves. Anyway, when that repulsive, pink- fleshed fiend transformed and tracked us down, Kakkarot fought it alone, and when I had to help, I knew I was out of my depth. I finally faced up to the fact that he is something else. Be I a prince or not, he is and always will be the most powerful. It's in his family. I hate to say it, but Goten may even end up more powerful. Actually no.I don't think he will. I hope there will be no more battles like that...I am fed up with having to fight for the entire universe. Duelling with my son, and our friends will be good enough. And I would like to spend more time with Trunks and Bulma. We may even have another child. Sometimes I think I have gone soft. 


End file.
